I Believe In You
by Creatureofthedark
Summary: Just as darkness falls on the greatest of cities,darkness can fall on the greatest of people.Darkness comes at unexpected times.It hits the most unexpected people.It tears apart families.It tears apart hearts It tears through... comes after Honestly
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

"Raph." It was barely a whisper. She looks into his eyes as he opens them to look down at her. She scoots up closer to his face. She kisses him before laying her head back down on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He wraps his arms around her as she lays on him. The hammock swings as he moves, gently rocking them back and forth. The trees shade them from the sun beating down on the field the island in the pond is in. He closes his eyes as the wind gently blows through the grass.

They lay in the hammock, their last day alone for a long time. They were staying at April's farmhouse after their wedding. It had been a very fast week for both of them. They didn't want to leave tomorrow. They knew that they didn't have to go home, but they also knew that it was best if they _did _go home.

The life on the farm was quiet. Too quiet. They enjoyed being alone together without anyone having to bother them, but they also missed the nightly patrolling on the streets on New York. They missed Mikey bugging them and everyone else being around to help out or talk to.

A week ago, they had gotten married. Neither of them could believe it. They were finally together for as long as eternity. Raph had brought her to this meadow their first day here. They had taken a swim that had easily turned into something more. He had taken her for his for the first time that day.

She had given herself to him other times over the week. He had taken her hesitantly, always afraid of breaking his treasure. He had relaxed more and more each time, but he always second thinks himself. He loves her too much. He would rather never do that to her than hurt her just once.

They lay there in the hammock enjoying their last day together. Raph hears Lee start to breathe regularly and deeply and he knows she's asleep. He moves her hair out of her face and grins down at her. He moves his hand up and down her back and side. She's in her bathing suit and he loves her body. He laughs at himself. Her body was only a bonus. He loved her.

Suddenly she jerks in his arms. He looks down at her. He gets worried when he sees the different look on her face. She looks… somewhat scared. She jerks again and he tries to steady the hammock. He starts rubbing her back and talking softly to her to calm her down, but it doesn't work.

"Mikey…" She jerks one more time, enough to flip the hammock.

Raph throws his arms around her to shield her from landing on the ground. He puts his hand behind her head as they hit the ground, saving it from hitting the hard ground under them. He sees her wake up when they hit the ground. His elbows keep him from crushing her, holding himself above her.

"Lee. Are you okay?" He sits up and pulls her into his arms. He rocks her back and forth as she breathes violently, catching her breath.

She leans against him and thinks. "I… I had another dream. Shell I hate those dreams. It… it was another bad one."

Raph scans her over as she says this, making sure he didn't hurt her when he fell on her. He stops when he hears her say it was another bad one. "What happened in this one? Who was it about? Wait. It was about Mikey wasn't it?"

Lee nods. "I talked again didn't I?"

"Yeah. You said his name. What happened?"

"I… I don't know. Just like the others. It works backwards. He was just… in bad shape. I'm glad we're going home tomorrow now."

"Yeah. Me too." He stands up pulling her to her feet. "You 'kay?"

"Yeah." She takes his hand and looks at it. "You saved my head." She glides her finger over the bruise that was forming on the back of his hand. She smiles up at him. "You care too much."

"There's no such thing as carin' too much." He leans down and kisses her, pulling her close with his arm around her waist. His hands move up her sides to her shoulders, then to her neck, then face. He wants to take her again right now. Make her his. He doesn't. He pulls away. "Let's go back to the house. It's gettin' dark and it's gonna get cold. Yer gonna freeze."

"I'll be fine," she says as they walk toward the water.

They jump in and swim to the other shore. They walk side by side through the woods to the house, Lee holding onto his arm the entire way. When they get to the house, the sun almost starting to set. Lee and Raph each get a shower and Lee gets a nightshirt on. They go out and sit on the roof as the sun begins to set.

Raph pulls Lee into his lap and wraps his arms around her as she falls asleep. "You know… you are more beautiful than any sunset ever seen. Even that night I proposed to you. Your eyes surpassed it all."

"That's very sweet." She watches as the sun finally sinks into the horizon, leaving everything in darkness. "There ends our last day alone together."

"Yeah. And this is our last night alone together." He looks down at her meaningfully. He loves the look he gets from her. He stands up as their lips meet, his arms going around her waist. He carries her into the room. He makes her his, holding her afterwards until she falls asleep in his arms.

***

Lee wakes up warm and very close to Raph. She scoots even closer and he tightens his arms around her. She looks up at him, knowing he's awake. "I love you."

He grins down at her. "I love you too." He kisses her before he looks at the clock. "It's time to get up."

Lee groans. "I don't wanna."

He laughs as he gets up. "C'mon. They'll be here soon. We don't want them finding you like this do we?"

That gets her up. She gets her shower and gets dressed and passes the shower to him. She packs up her stuff, looking out the window from time to time. She looks at her hand. She had decided it was safe to wear the ring on her hand since they were alone and they weren't going to be doing any fighting. She takes it off and puts it back on her chain.

She is setting her bag by the door when she hears Casey's truck. She waits till it slows to a stop before running out the door. She jumps into the arms of the first person who gets out. It's Leo. "Leo!" He swings her around and sets her down. She is then swooped up by Mike. "Mikey!" She hugs Don, then Casey and April. "Thanks for letting us stay here April."

"No problem Lee. It was the least I could do."

Casey puts an arm around Lee's shoulder. "Where's Raph?"

"I'm right here," he answers, coming out of the house.

He gives Casey a shove before they all go inside. They sit and talk for a while before deciding to go outside and exercise before they leave and enjoy the country air. They head out and Casey and April watch as they all fight together. Lee has a belt for her sai now that Don gave her. It's better for easy takeout and put away.

They fight with each other for an hour, everyone going after whoever is open. It seems like chaos, but it's all coordinated. Sorta. At one point, Lee's sais get stripped from her hand by Leo, and she back flips (which only Donnie knew she could do) and grabs a long branch from the ground, using it as a staff like Don until she was able to get her sais back.

They all fight against some while fighting with others. At one point they all stop to start over because they were so confused. They decided it didn't matter who was with or against who, it was just a practice session. They go back to fighting for another hour. All too soon it was time to leave.

"C'mon guys. Let's go."

"Awww. C'mon April," Mikey wines as they walk toward her.

"If you guys want to get home before dark, we have to leave now." She goes over to the driver's side only to find Casey already there.

"I'm drivin'."

She rolls her eyes and gets in the front seat. "Whatever."

Lee throws her bag in and climbs in the back. She sits next to Raph and sighs. "We'll have to come back some time. I love this place." She glances up at Raph.

He smiles. He knows what she means. She's going to miss the days laying in the hammock with him. He puts his arm around her. "Yeah. It's good to be going home though. I kinda miss it."

"Yeah. Me too."

They both miss the meaningful glances everyone throws at each other as they talk to each other. Leo smiles as April and Casey smile at each other and Mikey and Don hold in a snicker. They all have a surprise for them when they get home. It's going to be better for all of them that way.

They talk to each other about home and what's been going on as they drive home. Soon the country is left behind and they enter the city. Raph remembers something. He looks down at Lee. He questions her with his eyes. She understands. _Should we tell Mikey about your dream?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Lee shakes her head. _It's better not to worry him._ Raph nods. He knows Mikey would become paranoid at every little thing if they tell him that Lee had a dream about him. He would always bug someone to stay with him. No one would like it if their telepathic sister had a bad dream about them.

_Telepathic. That's the word. Lee is telepathic. How did that happen? Is she just like that or did someone do this? Her eyes change color, she has dreams of the future, and she has extreme resistance to pain. Who were her parents?_ Raph studies Lee as he thinks these things. _I wonder if Don would be able to find out anything._

He tears his mind away from Lee as he sees his familiar surroundings out the windshield. "We're almost home."

"Yep," Lee says, too tired to talk very loud. It was almost dark out.

"Yeah. Three large."

"Mike. Are you ordering pizza again?" April asks.

Mike hangs up. "Yeah. We're driving right by. I told him we'd pick them up. You don't mind getting them for me do you?"

April smiles. "No. It's okay."

Mike hands her the money. "Thanks April."

They stop and get the pizza and go home. They all slide down into the sewers and head toward their lair. Lee and Raph look around as they go inside. Nothing's changed. Everything looked just like they left it. They eat, hanging out together on the couch and talk about everything. Memories, what Raph and Lee missed, and what they did.

It was soon time to go to sleep. Everyone gets up as Raph walks Lee toward her bedroom. Don jumps in front of them. "Wait!"

Mikey flanks him. "We have a surprise for you!"

Lee and Raph look at each other. "What kind of surprise?" Lee asks.

Leo laughs. "Nothing you have to be nervous about." He takes Lee's empty hand and leads her and Raph toward their room. "We hope you guys like it." He stands back as they enter Lee's door.

They walk in. Lee gasps. Their rooms were now one big room. The wall separating their rooms was gone. There was a pretty good line where one room used to end and the other began, but their stuff was pushed up against the wall. It was all set up perfect. Their rooms blended together.

Lee turns to everyone. "Thanks you guys!"

"It was Leo's idea. Mikey's the one who had seconded it," Don says.

"Yeah, but you're the one who tore down the wall," Mikey points out.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Casey asks.

"Oh yeah. And Casey moved all of the furniture," Mike says dismissively.

Casey glares at him and April laughs. Lee hugs him. "Thanks Case." She hugs everyone else before going back to Raph who snakes his arm around her waist.

"Thanks guys." He looks at Leo. "Thanks bro."

"No problem Raph." He smiles and walks away with the others.

Raph turns back to Lee. "Okay. Maybe coming back home isn't a total loss."

Lee laughs and walks with Raph into their room. She looks around. Everything was still like it was when they left, except for the things that were moved from where they were in front of the other wall, to the outside walls. She thinks of suggesting sleeping in Raph's hammock, but decides against it when she remembers what happened before.

She doesn't have time to think about it much, because she's picked up and thrown down onto her bed by Raph. She laughs as he leans over her and kisses her. He flips himself over to her side and pulls her close to him. "I could get used to this."

Lee kisses him again. "That's good to hear."

He laughs quietly as he kisses her again. He locks his arms around her waist as she closes her eyes. "I'm glad you didn't suggest sleeping in the hammock."

Lee smiles. "I'm not stupid. You never know when I'll have another dream. Or the same one again."

"Yeah. But it's okay. I'm here. If I have to, I'll wake you up."

"No. The more I see the better. I need to know if it's really going to happen and when, how, and why." She puts her forehead to Raph's chest. "Just be here for me when I _do _wake up. That's the best you could do."

"You got it sweetheart." He holds her close as she falls asleep. He doesn't dare fall asleep. He knows she's going to have another dream. She'll have it every night until it actually happens. _I wonder what's going to go wrong this time. How would Mikey get so hurt like that?_

He holds her through the night, dosing off after a few hours. Still half asleep, he is suddenly wide awake when she starts mumbling in her sleep. He can't make out what she's saying. He doesn't move, not wanting to risk the chance of waking her up. She starts moving. _It must be getting worse._

"Mikey… hold on…"

He frowns. _Okay. Mikey's in trouble. What happens and why aren't they there to help him? This is weird._ She jerks in his arms and he loosens them, moving back some so he doesn't get kicked. She kicks again, mumbling something about too much blood. _Wow. Okay. What's going on?_

She starts gasping for breath and he knows she's panicking. She's about to wake up. He leans back and waits, watching sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease her fear. When she jerks to a sitting position gasping for breath, his arms are around her in a second.

"Hey. Babe. It's okay. Yer fine. Mikey's fine. Yer okay love." He pulls her into his lap and holds her protectively in his embrace, arms wrapped around her, talking to her in his most soothing voice. He rocks her back and forth as he waits for her to settle down.

Her shaking subsides and he loosens his arms. He doesn't talk. He waits for her to calm down to her normal self. He starts talking when he hears her breathing become normal. "Why are your dreams so violent? Can you see a good future?"

"I don't know," she says, her voice quiet. "I guess it's just for protection."

Raph holds her in his arms. He feels her fall asleep again but stays awake this time thinking. _Mikey, too much blood, her panicking? What's going to happen that hurts Mikey that much? Why is Lee panicking so much? _He sighs. _I'll find out tomorrow. I don't want to put too much stress on her tonight. She was shaking so much._

He lays his head on hers, listening to her breathing. He loved to listen to her. It calms him to no end. He hates to see her so scared for her friends. He wishes she could just sleep peacefully. To just sleep with him like a normal person. Well… more normal than her life already is.

He knew the others would be back. They went out to patrol without him and Lee and let them sleep tonight so they could rest. Raph lays Lee down and covers her up. He leaves to talk to someone. He needs to get his mind off of Lee's dreams.

He goes out to find Don going into his room. He follows. He closes the door behind him and sits on Don's bed. "Hey."

"Hey. You okay?"

"_I_ am. Lee's not."

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He studies Raph. "It worries you a lot."

"Yeah. She's having a bad dream again. I'm pretty sure it's telling her something again. It's really intense."

"Hmmm. What's it about? Do you know?"

"Yeah. She had it before. When we were at the farmhouse. It's about… Mikey."

"Oh." Don doesn't know what to say about that. "What about him?"

"I don't know much, but I heard her say things in her sleep. Something about Mikey and… too much blood." Raph cringes at the word.

"Oh." He sits there thinking as he watches Raph sit in front of him with his head down. "What else are you thinking? You have another question." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He knew.

"Umm yeah. I do." It's quiet for a moment. "Have you noticed that Lee is different from other girls her age? She has intense resistance to pain, changing color eyes, easily picks up our moves, and is… telepathic in a way. She has dreams of the future. What's different about her?"

Don smiles. "I wondered when you'd pick up on that. I tested her blood last time she was hurt. There is something unusual in it. I don't know what it is. She is a very unique girl."

"Mikey!"

"Lee!" Raph jumps up and Runs to Lee's room. He opens the door to Lee shaking violently on her bed, bawling her eyes out. He has her caged in his arms before she can even process he's there. His arms tighten so tight around her that she can't move.

"Mikey…"

"He's okay Lee. He's okay. It was the dream again. It's okay babe."

"No. It… it's not okay."

"Yes it is. Yer okay sweetheart. He's okay. He's in his room."

"Raph… the dream ended." She looks up at him still shaking.

"What does that…" then he gets it. "You saw the… end?"

Lee nods. She leans against him and starts crying again. It takes a long time for him to settle her down. Don sits on the bed next to them, putting a hand on her shoulder. They wait patiently for her to calm down. They wait an hour. Two hours. Her shaking very slowly slows down.

She gets her breath back and takes deep breaths. She notices her hands had a death grip on Raph's arm. She releases it quickly. She sees a bruise showing up where her hand used to be. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. You okay?"

"No."

_At least she's being honest. Wait. She's being honest._ "What's wrong?" The question comes out in a deep growl.

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "I saw the end of the dream."

"Yeah. I know. What happens?"

She hesitates. "Mikey dies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Raph doesn't know what to say. _He dies? How can that be? How could we let that happen?_ "That's not possible."

Lee closes her eyes and lets her head drop. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you how much I hope it doesn't come true."

"Quit saying you're sorry. You can't control the future Lee," Don says trying to calm her down. "Though you may be able to change it now that you saw it."

Lee looks up at him. "You're right."

Raph glares at him. _Thanks a lot Don._

Don gives him an apologetic smile. _Please don't hurt me._ "I didn't mean it that way Lee."

Lee looks up to Raph. "No. He's right. I can change it."

"Lee no. Don't think about that. Mikey's going to be fine. We'll all keep an extra careful eye on him."

"Raph! I finished the dream! No matter what it's going to happen! There's no way to stop it!"

"Hey. Calm down. We'll figure this out. He won't die if I have anything to say about it. We'll all watch over him at all times."

Lee nods to appease him as she lays against him again. They sit there for a while, waiting for her to go back to sleep. "I don't wanna go back to sleep," she says tiredly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'd take it all away from you if I could."

"No Raph," she whispers. "As you said once before, I'm here for a reason. I think this is the reason. To protect you guys."

He doesn't know what to say to that. He looks to Don for help. Don isn't looking at them. He's staring off into space. Raph knows that look.

Don looks up at him before he leaves. His eyes say it all. Time to do some research.

***

Lee pretends to be asleep as Raph lays her down. "I'll be right here if you need me," he whispers. He leaves, closing the door behind him.

She sits up after hearing him walk away. She puts her hands to her head. _Headache. Bad headache._ She gets up and goes to her dresser, reaching into the back of the top drawer and takes two Advil. She puts it away and sits back down on her bed. _Will the dreams never end?_ She hugs her knees as she thinks.

_Okay. I know I'm here for a reason. I'm here to… see the future? Alright… I'm here to see the future. Weird. I see the future to… know what's going to happen so that I can stop it? Yes. Then I stop it. How? I don't know. Why? I don't know. So what it all comes down to is that I'm not normal, I'm here to see the future, and to protect these guys somehow. The question is why?_

Lee falls to her side. _Right. They picked the wrong person for this. I'm… too emotional for this. I love them too much. Hmmm. I guess that's the point. Someone who loves them so much, they'd risk their own life to save the one's they were meant to protect. Someone to protect them._

She sits up again. _This is all very confusing. Why can't I have a dream about this? _She sighs._ I wonder if Don would know anything._ She shakes her head to clear it. _Ouch. Bad idea. Hmmm. I wonder what Raph would say if he knew what I was thinking._

She tenses up._ Oh. I know my problem. I love them too much. I was meant to love them as a family, but they've become my entire life. And in turn, they love me too much. They would give their life for me, but that's not the way it's supposed to be._

She gets up and starts pacing. She gets a thought that stops her in her tracks. _It wasn't Raph that was distancing from me. That's why he had looked so confused. He didn't know why he felt as if he was being pushed away. He was. But not by me. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him._ Lee falls back to a sitting position on the edge of her bed. _I am now as much of a danger to them as I am a protector._

***

Raph follows Don to his room after he lays Lee down. He shuts the door behind him and takes his seat in the only clear spot on the bed. "Have enough books and papers out?" he asks.

"Actually no. I'm still looking for another book. I can't find it."

"Oh. What's it about?" He scans over the papers all over the bed.

"Telepathy."

"Oh. Ya think she really has that?"

"Almost no doubt. Her eyes changing color is a definite clue. Not to mention her dreams were right both times. Also I think the reason she can pick up our moves so easily is because she can almost sense what we do to achieve our actions. It all adds up when you think about it." He finds the book. "Ah. Here it is."

"Wow. Do ya think she can other stuff? Ya know? Like read minds or somethin'?" he asks.

Don flips through the book. "I don't know." He pauses turning the pages. "There are different kinds of telepathy." He reads some. "She could only have what she has now, or she can develop it to possibly mind reading or future seeing even when she's awake." He turns through more pages.

Raph doesn't say anything at first. _Mind reading? Is that actually possible?_ "How does she develop it? It's actually possible?"

"I guess so. As to how to develop it, I think she just tries to achieve what she wants to do. She has to know she can do it to want it enough. It's all up to her to make it stronger. Do you think we should tell her? Do you want it to be stronger?" He studies Raph's reaction to the question.

He thinks it through carefully. "It would be a huge help to know what the other guys were thinking, but… she's under so much weight already." He looks up at Don. "She's been through so much. I want to take it away. Not give her more."

"I know Raph." He moves papers and sits down. He puts an arm around his shoulders. To his surprise, Raph doesn't pull away. "But if she knew, you know she'd want to develop stronger abilities if she can."

"I know. I guess…" he cringes, "I guess it's her choice."

***

_I promised Raph I'd never leave. I won't leave him again. I can't. That's not an option. Why do I have these dreams anyway? That's it. I'm asking Donnie._ She gets up and heads down the hall. She hears talking in Don's room and decides to just listen.

She comes into the conversation late. "… different kinds of telepathy."

_Telepathy?_ She listens to the conversation, figuring out they were talking about her! She listens to them talk about if they should tell her or not. When she hears Raph think of not telling her, she gets mad. _Raph. I need to know. What if I could help you and I didn't hear this?_

"I guess… I guess it's her choice."

_Oh Raph. _She's about to open the door, but stops when she hears Don start talking again.

"Good choice. Are you going to tell her when she wakes up?"

"If she's awake… I'll tell her now."

Lee doesn't wait for anymore. She goes back into her room and gets back into her bed. Raph comes in a few minutes later. "Hey." She sits up as he comes in.

"Hey." He sits down and Lee crawls into his lap when he opens his arms.

She leans against his chest. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"Me'n Don were talkin'."

"Yeah?"

"About… you seein' things. We figure it's telepathy. It's a lot like telepathy."

"Telepathy? You really think that?"

"Yes… actually I do. You've been right the past two times. As much as I hate to say it, you're probably right now. Ummm… Don said you could be able to… develop it into more. Like mind reading."

"That would be cool." She looks up at him. "I'm surprised you're actually telling me this. After saying you wish you could take it all away."

"I… I knew it should be yer choice. Not mine. Though I wish you wouldn't put any more strain on yourself."

"If I didn't have you with me… I wouldn't. I know you'll help me in any way you can." She locks her eyes on his. "I know I can do this."

He grins down at her. "I know you can." His grin fades. "But that doesn't mean that I think you should.

He holds her for a while before they feel like getting up, content in each other's company. They listen to each other's breathing for a while. "You are so stupid. You shouldn't be putting more strain on yourself," Raph comments.

Lee smiles. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**wow. sorry guys. i really have no excuse for this taking so long. I acutally have two more chapters. but i'm also editing my old stories. i'll replace them somtime too. but yeah. chapter 4**

**Ch. 4**

_Focus. Clear your thoughts of everything. Focus. Don't lose your concentration. Focus. Don't think. Let him do all the thinking for you. Keep focusing. Don't let anything distract you. Focus._

Lee and Raph sit across from each other. Their eyes are locked. Neither of them move. Lee's mind is empty. Raph's is full. On tries to hear the other's thoughts. The room is quiet. Leo, Mikey, Don, Casey, and April watch the two in front of them.

_I can't do it. I'm not getting anything. There are no thoughts, no vibes, no anything. Why can't I do it?_ She sits in front of him for another 5 minutes._ That's it._ "I can't do it."

Raph turns to a thoughtful Don, who turns to Casey. "Hey Case. Switch spots with Raph." Everyone looks at him confused. He explains. "Let's see if a human mind would be easier to read. A mind that _hasn't_ been mutated."

"Oh. Okay." Casey switches spots with Raph. "Do I just sit here?"

"Lock eyes with her. It's supposed to help. Think the same thoughts over and over again," Raph answers as he sits down next to Don.

"Okay." Casey looks Lee in the eyes and starts to think the same thought over and over again.

_Okay. Focus. Clear your mind. Focus. I need a new word. Concentrate. Let Casey do the thinking for you. _"What do you mean this is stupid?"

He sighs. "Because. You can't read… " His voice trails off and his eyes widen. "You did it."

"I…" She turns to Raph who is standing up. "I did it."

"You did it!" He runs toward her. "You did it!" He takes her into his arms and swings her around. "I'm so proud of you." He sets her down. "Don. You were right!"

"I can't read your mind?" Lee asks.

"Apparently not. The mutation made it either very difficult or impossible."

Lee puts her hands to her head.

"Lee? Are you okay?"

"I… I just read Casey's thoughts again." She shakes her head. "I can't get him out of my head," Lee tells Raph as she shakes her head again.

"Lee?" Raph lowers her to the ground as she falls limp in his arms.

"I'm reading April's mind too. And others. I can't get them out of my head. I can't… I can't stop them."

"Casey! April! Clear your mind!" Don instructs them.

"I'll try!" they both reply.

"That's not gonna help Don! She's getting other voices!"

"It could help some!"

Lee doesn't change and Raph gets worried. "Don! How does she stop it?!"

"I… I don't know. Wait." He takes Lee's head in his hands and brings it up to look him in they eyes. "Clear your mind Lee. Just like when you connected with his mind again so easily, you'll be able to stop easily after the first time."

"I… can't."

"Don. Let me." Raph takes Don's place. "Hey." He locks eyes with her. "Listen to me. Ignore them. Ignore all of yer thoughts. Jus' look into my eyes." He does his intense stare that she loves so much. "Clear yer mind Lee. Yer strong enough to do this. You can do this." He strokes her face with his thumbs. "Let them fade away. They're nothin'. It's just me that matters. Just me."

As usual, his stare takes all breath and thoughts away. The voices fade to nothing. All she can hear is her own heart beating in her chest. She feels his breath so close to her. She sees only him. His eyes. "Thank you."

He cracks a smile. "Yer welcome babe." He gives her a hug before they stand up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She concentrates. It's very easy now. She hears Casey's apology before he can say it. "It's okay Case."

"Now don't go reading my mind all the time now."

"That goes for me too," April chimes in.

"I won't." She turns to Raph. "See. As long as you're here, I'm perfectly safe." _You may just not be safe._

He hugs her. "I'm glad you're right."

Lee laughs. "April thinks we're really cute together," she murmurs to him.

"April!"

"What?"

"I didn't know you thought so much of us being together," he teases. He grins at her confusion.

"Lee!"

"Don't worry. I won't invade your guys' privacy. I can mute the voices out. It's like it's all just coming naturally now." Her voice becomes thoughtful.

"How close do you have to be to read someone's mind?" Casey asks.

"I don't know," she answers. "I guess I'll have to find that out." She takes her place in Raph's arms. She leans against him. "Right now though, I am so very tired."

"Let's get you to bed love." He pulls her toward the door of the dojo. "See ya later guys," he calls to Casey and April.

He tows her by her waist up the stairs and to their room. He feels her leaning heavily against him at the top of the stairs and carries her the rest of the way. He lays her gently on the bed. "Are you alive?"

"Sorta," she mumbles.

He takes his place next to her. "Yer adorable when yer tired."

Lee laughs slightly and is about to say something when everything goes black.

***

He lays there next to her, waiting for sleep to come. He watches her breathe next to him. He doesn't know why she lays so close. It surely can't be comfortable. He likes it though. He loves having her close. He soon falls asleep.

***

Just as darkness falls on the greatest of cities, darkness can fall on the greatest of people. Darkness comes at unexpected times. It hits the most unexpected people. It tears apart families. It tears apart hearts. It tears through all common sense and through all reality. It is patient but relentless. It comes quietly but is strong.

It is non conquerable but through the heart. Through persistence and love. Even the strongest can sometimes never make it out. There is no warning but to those who look very carefully. It moves in fast when it comes. It takes over the mind. It will ruin your heart. It will ruin your life. It will bring everything you know to an end if you can't stop it. The question is… is stopping it possible?

***

She wakes up gasping for breath again. She holds onto him as his arms close around her. She can't stop the violent shaking that wracks her body. She can't stop it. What she's seen. What's going to happen. It hurts her in ways you couldn't imagine. Her mind. Her heart. She wants to forget what she's seen. She can't.

He holds her close as she shakes in his arms. He feels an unusual amount of anger toward her. For believing what she sees. He hates the feeling and quiets it. He shushes her as he tries to hold her still, trying to stop the shaking. He gets a thought. He kisses her. It works.

"Hey. Calm down sweetheart. Yer okay. It was just a dream. Nothing's happened. Everythin's fine."

She doesn't talk. Nothing he says will make her feel any better. She's seen… her worst nightmare. One of them. Mikey, dieing and bleeding. Nothing she can do. There's more to it though. That's what scares her. She can't see who does this to him. There's a very dark feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Who does this to him?

"Whoever hurts him is going to pay."

It comes out in a snarl. Raph looks down at her surprised. "What do you see that makes you so mad? Lee… I've never seen you like this. What's going to happen that's so horrible?"

"You haven't seen Mikey bleeding to death right in front of you, not being able to help him. No. You have no idea. The pain in his eyes. The… hurt. Who could have done that to him that hurt him not just physically, but emotionally too?" She finds herself griping Raph's arm in a death grip again. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. We'll find out okay? I promise. We'll practice mind reading stuff again. Maybe it'll help you dream or see more."

Lee nods her head. It's quiet for a minute. She makes a face.

"What?"

"Some people have very vulgar minds."

"Oh. Wait. You can find anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's try somethin' new." He grabs a book from the table by the bed. He opens it. "It says the next step is…" he's cut off.

"Lifting things with your mind. Yeah. Already tried. Can't do it. That one probably isn't real. Next one. 'Using the force' to feel the people's next moves. Already can do half of that. I can feel _how_ they do it, but can't know _when_ they do it. The next one. Giving some life energy away. No. There is no way I can do that if I can't do some of the other things."

"Okay. You read the book didn't you?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm not that strong."

He flips through it. "Wait. That healing thing. It's not in here."

"Oh yeah. That's a dream I have. Not very often. Just about once or twice a year. It's not true."

He studies her for a moment. "Alright. C'mon. Let's get up. I'm starving." He pulls her to her feet. He puts an arm around her shoulders as they go downstairs.

"What would I do without you?" Lee asks.

"You have Leo. And the others."

"Raph. I'm serious. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out." He kisses her. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**yep. chapter five. a little more detail. i'm already working on chapter six. it should be up soon. it's getting harder to keep up with my mind when I write so slow. not counting typing it up. **

**Ch. 5**

"Raph! Hey dude chill!" Mikey pushes Raph back as they train together. "It's only training remember?" Raph has become increasingly difficult to hold off for everyone over the past few hours.

Raph steps back. "Sorry Mike. I… I don't know what's gotten into me." He puts his sais away. He turns to Lee when she puts a hand to his arm.

"Are you okay Raph?" She looks into his eyes. "You've been acting weird today." She studies his face, trying to find any sign of something wrong.

"I'm fine." He pulls her toward him. "Don't worry about me. I just have some extra energy lately."

"Fight me then. I'll give you a good workout. I'm up for it."

"Tell me if I get too tough for ya."

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." She flips backwards as he comes toward her.

They get into it as time goes on. Their moves become faster and faster. Lee has to increasingly move backwards. She feels more and more force behind the attacks. She waits for them to lessen. They don't. If anything, they become stronger. She gets tired, still getting back into shape after her long break.

"Raph. Loosen up some will ya?" She ducks under a swing and blocks another hard attack. She's confused. "Raph?"

He doesn't hear her. He keeps going. Harder and harder against her. His aggression builds. He kicks at her and hits her in the side.

Lee hit's the ground and rolls a few times. She's too shocked to move. She looks up at Raph looking down on her. Her eyes lock with his. She sees confusion. _What's wrong with him? He doesn't know either._

He stands there, breathing fast. He looks down on her and staggers back under the surprise and pain in what he's done. He drops his sais and backs away. "Lee. I… I'm…" He doesn't finish. He can't breathe. He turns and runs, not trusting to stay with her any longer.

"Raph!" Lee calls after him. She tries to get up but falls. She hears a door slam. Their bedroom door. _At least he didn't leave._ She holds her side as she gets up. She feels an arm around her. She stands up to a very worried Mikey.

"What's up with him Lee? Is there somethin' wrong between you guys? Even then… he hurt you!"

"Something's not right Mikey. I saw… something different in his eyes. He was confused." She grabs Raph's sais after pushing away from Mikey and escapes down the hall. She leaps up the stairs by threes and sprints down the hall to their room. She knocks on the door. "Raph?"

She peeks inside to see him in his hammock. Not in their bed. _Raph. Don't do this._ "Raph?" She slips inside. He has his hands over his face. She walks over and puts a hand to his shoulder.

He flinches. "Don't… touch me. Get away before I hurt you again." He lets his arms fall over his face.

"Raph," she whispers.

"Lee. Just…" Before he can finish, she has skillfully flipped herself into the hammock and is laying on top of him.

_I did learn something useful at the farmhouse. How to get into a hammock without tipping it over. _She lays her head on his chest and moves her hands up and down his chest until she feels him relax. She tilts her head up and kisses his neck. She smiles when she feels him relax under her.

His arms move to his side, but make no movement to touch her. His eyes stay closed as he sighs. He wants to hold her so bad. He just doesn't trust himself to touch her. He would rather not hurt her again.

Lee scoots up and kisses him. It has the desired effect. She sighs as his arms wrap around her. "That's better."

Raph swings her to the floor by her waist. He swings his feet to the floor and faces her. "What is your problem? Why can't you be mad at me for kickin' you?"

"Raph, I know you didn't mean to. I saw it in your eyes." She leads him to their bed with some difficulty. They sit down. "What happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I want to stay away from you. What if it happens again?" He won't look at her.

"It won't Raph. At least not tonight. C'mon. Relax for a while." She lays down, pulling him with her. When she doesn't feel his arms around her, she sighs. "Hold me. Please." She scoots closer.

He sighs as he wraps his arms around her. "You have no common sense. You should be afraid of me."

"Well, I'm not."

He sighs again. "Lee, you are so stupid."

She smiles and scoots even closer. "I love you too."

***

"Lee. Lee yer okay." He reaches for her. "Lee. It was a dream." He watches as she backs away from him. _She's backing away! She _never_ backs away! What did that dream _do_ to her?!_

"No. No. How… why…" She backs away from his arms. She is shaking violently. She backs away repeating "no" again and again. She backs into the corner of the room and wraps her arms around her knees.

"Lee." It comes out barely in a whisper. "Babe. It's okay love." He kneels a few feet away from her. His heart wrenches at the way she desperately pushes back against the wall. "It's okay sweetheart. It's me." _What did that dream do to her?! She's scared to death. She won't stop shaking._

"No." She presses against the wall behind her. "Don't…"

"Lee." He whispers her name again. He doesn't move. He wants her to come to him. Whatever's wrong, it will only be worse if he goes to her when she's trying to get away. "Whatever it was, it was just a dream. Everything's okay sweetheart." He doesn't know what to do. He's never seen her like this. _Don._

He gets up and goes to the door. "Don!" He goes to his room. "Don! Lee's had a nightmare. A really bad one. She… she won't let me near her."

Don knows something's wrong if Lee isn't letting Raph touch her. He immediately follows Raph to her room. Leo sees them running towards Lee's room and follows knowing something had to be wrong.

They go in and all freeze at what they see. Lee is rocking back and forth, bawling her eyes out in the corner Raph had left her in. All of their hearts break at the sight. She has never broken down like this before. Close when Raph almost died, but not quite.

"Lee." Leo moves toward her. When she doesn't move or stop rocking or shaking, he gets closer and closer. "What's the matter? You're okay hon." He gets a foot away. He reaches out and touches her arm. When she doesn't react, he pulls her toward him. "Oh Lee."

Don moves forward as Leo pulls Lee into his arms. "You're okay Lee. We're here." He strokes her face.

Raph makes no move to come closer. He is still completely confused. And a little hurt. Why couldn't _he_ get closer? Was the dream about him? What happened? "Lee?" It is just loud enough for any of them to hear.

Leo turns to him. "Something's wrong Raph. She's not all here."

"He's right. She's in shock." Don takes Lee and carries her to his room. Leo and a very worried Raph follow. He lays her down. He gives her a sedative. "She'll sleep for a while and clam down. Then we'll see if she's okay."

Raph nods and silently sits next to her as she falls asleep. _What could she have dreamed that scared her that much? That mad her back away from me? I want my girl back. I want to hold her and tell her it's okay._

He sits there for the whole five hours she's asleep, never leaving her side. He's there when she starts to wake up. He's on his toes, ready to jump away if she freaks out. That's not what happens. Not in the way he's waiting for anyway.

She sits up and is in his arms in a second. She is crying against his chest as his arms wrap around her. "Hey. Yer okay sweetheart. Yer okay love." He rocks her back and forth as she cries. _That's better._

They stay like that for a half hour before Lee can't cry anymore. They hold onto each other for another few minutes before Raph is brave enough to ask her the question. "What scared you so much in your dream last night that you wouldn't… let me get near you?" he asks quietly.

Lee cringes. She doesn't want to tell him. There's no way it could have been true anyway. "It… it was another dream about what… happens to Mikey." She cringes again.

"And…"

"There's no way it could have been true."

He leans his mouth down toward her neck. "Please tell me," he breathes against her. It works.

"I know what happens to Mikey. I know… no… I don't believe who… kills him."

Raph leans away to look down at her. "I do something. Don't I?"

Lee shakes her head. "It can't be true! It just can't!"

"Hey. Shhh. Settle down sweetheart. Just tell me. Please. I want to know." He puts his hands to her face to steady it.

"It skipped around a lot. Like something wasn't decided yet." She gets an encouraging look from Raph. She sighs. "In the dream… you…" She hesitates. "You attack Mikey. And… almost kill him."

Raph doesn't know what to say. How to react. What to do. He wasn't exactly expecting this. "You mean I _do _kill him. You said you finished the dream," he says in a flat voice. His hands fall from her face.

Lee takes them in hers. "As I said. It was skipping around like something wasn't decided yet."

"So I haven't decided if I'll kill Mikey or not." His face gets hard. He stands up, setting Lee down on the bed. "Wonderful."

"Raph. It's not going to happen." She stands to follow him.

He spins to face her. "Quit kidding yourself! It's going to happen! You dreamed it!" He storms out of the room, Lee following. "I'm going to kill my brother," he growls to himself. "I can't believe this."


	6. Chapter 6

**alright. back on track now. obviously this is chapter 6. i may upload chapter 7 if i'm happy with it. still kinda editing.**

**Ch. 6**

Lee follows him to the door of the lair. "Raph. Don't leave. Please stay."

"I need to… get away for a while. Stay here. You'll be safe here. Away from me." He goes out into the sewers.

"Raph!" She watches as he leaves. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "This is just great." She paces a few feet. She kicks the couch. "_Dang it_!"

"What's wrong Lee?" Leo comes up to her. He puts his arm out to stop her from pacing so he can talk to her.

She takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "I… I told Raph my dream."

"What happens?" Leo is worried now. It must have been pretty bad.

"He… he's the one who… hurts Mikey." She starts to cry.

"What?" Leo breathes.

"It can't be true Leo! It just can't!" She is pulled into a hug.

"Of course not. Under the hard outer exterior, Raph loves us. He wouldn't hurt any of us." He holds Lee for a second. "You okay?"

She shakes her head.

"C'mon." He leads her over to the couch and sits down. He takes Lee into his arms and holds her while she cries.

***

_Me?! Kill Mikey?! Never! How could she even dream that?! There's no way it could be true! I may tease him a little too hard sometimes, but I would never seriously hurt him! Never! He's always used to be the one to comfort me before Lee came. He would always find me when I left the lair. I would never hurt him. Not my little brother. Not my Mikey._

Raph storms around on the roof, thinking of what Lee had just told him. He punches the wall. He does it again and again, until there is a big dent in the brick that is crumbling away. It hurts his hands, but he likes the pain right now. He lets his anger take over, knowing that he is away from everyone.

"The wall is innocent."

Raph spins around to face a figure clothed in a black robe, the hood casting a shadow over his face. "Who are you? Why are you here?" His sais are already out.

"Relax," the voice coos. "I'm a friend. I know of your anger. I can help you control it. Raphael."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. I've been watching you for a while now. You are afraid of hurting the girl are you not?" The robed figure glides forward.

Raph doesn't move, but he doesn't put away his weapons yet either. "Yes."

"I can help you end that. I can teach you to let go of your anger. The question is, will you let me teach you?" The voice gets softer.

"I'll never hurt my family ever again?"

"Never again. After you eliminate the problem. Do you want me to help you?"

Raph considers. His arms lower. He thinks of all the time his anger had messed things up. He puts his sias away. "What do I have to lose?"

The hooded head nods. _Oh Raphael. You have a lot to lose. You just don't know it yet._ "Excellent. We start right away." He walks away and Raph follows, a little wary.

***

_Perfect. I now have the key to my plan._ The hooded figure watches his tool fight in front of him. _He is the key to bringing down his friends. He will take them out for me. No work on my part. It's perfect. He will listen to my every word after I work up enough anger to make the serum work. I have waited long enough._

He turns to Raph. "Good. Let go of your hold on your anger. Let it take you over. Only then can you put it down forever." He watches happily as Raph lets it all go. Before long, he is totally taken over by his anger for all things.

"Good. Now embrace it." He watches in delight as the serum side of Raph complies, pulling the rest of him with it. Raph is taken over by the darkness. _The Raphael his friends have once known is gone. The darkness has finally taken over, added to his already present anger. He is now unstoppable. Let's test it out._

"Good Raphael. Come here." Raph goes to him and he continues. "You are the strongest of your brothers." _The plan is to make up fake anger._ "You always have been. But do they ever give you any credit? Do they tell you when you did good? Do they even care about you?"

Raph's eyes become red with anger and the darkness taking over. He moves with great assurance. "No. They don't." His voice is different. Deeper, rougher, filled with malice and hatred. With all of his anger he has ever had.

"But the tell the girl they love her don't they? What does that tell you? I think they're moving in on her. Slowly, hoping you don't notice, they are taking her from you. Have you ever noticed that? Have you ever seen any sign of that?"

The times he's seen Lee with his brothers run through Raph's head. Only this time, it was twisted around. By the darkness. With Leo, Don, and … Mikey. The time he saw her with Mikey stays on his mind. "They won't take her from me."

"Go show them who she belongs to." He smiles to himself as Raph leaves toward home. _Perfect. Everything is working out to plan. They were meant to destroy me, but they will never do that now. They will die instead. And I will watch. This is the last day for the turtles and their friends. They will all be no more._

***

"No!" The sound echoes throughout the lair. Everyone who hears it jumps. The only ones around to hear it are Leo and Don. They run to Lee's room. They burst through the door to see her breathing in hard, short gasps as she's about to get up.

"Lee. No. Stay down. Don't get up." Don tries to hold her down to no avail.

"Don. Leo. Where's Mikey?" She pushes Don away and runs around her room, looking for her weapons.

"I let him go out to look for Raph. I figured he'd be okay with him," Don answers, not knowing what it meant to the other two.

Lee and Leo turn to him in horror.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I never told you?! Crap! This is just… _shell_!" Lee runs her fingers through her hair again. "This is not good."

"What happened?" Don asks, now really worried.

Leo turns to him as Lee gets her stuff. "She had a dream that… Raph is the one who… kills Mikey."

Don stares at him in shock. "What?"

Leo nods. They both run after Lee as she runs out of the room. They follow her out into the sewers. They are all afraid of what they'll find.

"Mikey!" Lee screams. "Mikey where are you?!" Leo and Don join in.

***

Mike walks through the sewers, looking for Raph. After not finding him on the roof, he decided to look down here. There's a dry area he knows of that Raph might have gone to. He's headed that way.

He's worried about Raph. Last time Raph left alone, he almost got killed. Mikey walks into the room, hoping desperately that Raph was going to be there, safe and sound. He isn't.

Mike sighs and sits down on a ledge. "Where are you Raph?" he asks aloud.

Just then, Raph steps into the room. He walks through the shadows and into the middle of the room.

Mikey looks up. "Raph! There you are!" He runs to him, skidding to a stop a few feet away. He looks at him. He takes in his stature, face, and eyes. "Raph? Are you okay? You look different. Your eyes…" he trails off.

"I'm good. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time." The way he grins gives Mikey chills.

He takes a step back and Raph advances. Fast. But Mikey already has his defenses ready. He holds him back, but quickly realizes that this isn't the Raph he knows. He is pushed back quickly and hard. He soon finds himself fighting for his life.

He gets a few good hits in, but gives it up when he sees that it only makes him madder. He is backed up again and again. He can't believe all of the things he is hearing from his brother. _What happened to you Raph?_

"Ya thought I didn't notice didn'tcha? Ya thought you could take her from me. Well guess what. I noticed. And now yer gonna pay. You'll never see her again."

Mikey looks at the crazed look in Raph's eyes. _This isn't Raph. _"Raph. Stop. Somethin's not right. I _know _you know this isn't true. What's going on?" He is attacked harder and harder. Suddenly, a searing pain goes through his leg. He cries out. The sound is close to a scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**I got done with this one faster than i thought i would. i just had to edit a few things and even that didn't take long. so here's chapter 7. just wait me out for this one. **

**Ch. 7**

When they hear him cry out, they all start sprinting toward the sound. "Mikey!" Lee calls out. She knows where they are. They all do. They all dread what they're going to find there.

They all get there at the same time to see Raph standing over a bleeding Mikey. Neither of the two notice their friends' entrance. Mikey's eyes are closed, waiting for the killing strike, and Raph is focused on Mikey.

Lee turns to the other two. "Let me handle this," she whispers. She is at Mike's side in an instant, not even waiting for an answer from the others.

Two pairs of sais lock together. Lee looks up into the face of the would-be killer. She doesn't recognize him at all. This isn't the Raph she knows and loves. This is a cold blooded killer. Out to kill _her_ Mikey.

She pushes him back. "What are you doing?!" She advances again when the hard look stays on his face. "Raph. Hey. What happened? C'mon. Talk to me."

She is pushed back. He faces her, giving her a look she never thought would be directed at her. His eyes flame, burning into her cool gray ones. "He's been asking for this." He looks to the others, noticing them for the first time. "They all have."

"Don't hurt your brothers Raph." She locks eyes with him to hold his attention. "Don't hurt Mikey. C'mon. Let it go. Let it go so that we can all go home." Her voice gets softer, trying to calm the fire in Raph that's directed at her heart.

"You stand up against me for _him_! You care more for _him _than you do _me_!" He moves toward her, his every word driving another flaming arrow at her heart.

"Raph. I love you. Fight this. Whatever it is. Please."

He comes at her, forcing her to back up against Mikey. "Hold on Mike," she whispers to him. She turns back to Raph. Leo and Don had intervened. Neither of them know of the difference in Raph's fighting. Before it's too late.

Before Lee can get to them, Raph hits Don. Hard. Don's head hits the wall. He hits the ground with a thud and doesn't get up. "Donnie!" She runs to keep Raph away from him. Leo is kicked away.

Lee gets there in time for the sai going for Don to be intercepted by _her_ sai. She looks into his eyes again. Another arrow of fire is plunged into her heart as he snarls at her, then throws her to the ground.

"You stand between me and them." The darkness is slowly taking away all thoughts of love. There is almost no memory of his love for Lee left. He is no longer fighting _for _her. He is fighting to _kill_ them. To kill them _all_. "You are in my way. That is something I cannot have."

He comes at her and she makes it so that she lock blades with him again. "Raph. Please." It comes out in a quiet whisper. She can barely stand to believe that the fire monster in front of her is her Raph. It can't be.

He throws her to the ground again. This time, it's with such force, that Lee cries out as her shoulder hit's the floor. She rolls to stay away from him and jumps to her feet when she can. She blocks a few strikes and leaps over his shoulder when he goes for her.

Leo joins her as Raph turns to face them. He glares at both of them. "You'd think you'd just give up. But no. You fight for them. You betray me for them. Why?" He doesn't remember love. But he remembers sides. He remembers that she was with him. And now she isn't. So he hates her. Because she's against him.

"Because Raph. I love them. I love you. I'm stopping you so that you don't hurt your family. So that you don't hurt yourself. I don't want you to hurt like that. Please. Let us help you."

All of her words go through his flaming coal heart without any effect. He dismisses it as soon as the word 'love' is spoken. He comes at them both, ready to kill them without a second thought.

He beats back Lee, who he kicks into the wall behind Mikey. She falls to the ground next to Mikey as Raph goes to Leo. He beats him back too. Going for him quickly. He gets a shot to the arm, the leg, and then his shoulder.

Leo cries out as Raph pulls his sai from his shoulder. He's ready to give the killing strike as Leo falls to the ground. As he brings his sai down, Mikey interferes.

Lee puts a hand to her head, finding blood on it.

"Raph stop. I know you're in there somewhere. Come back to us bro. We want you back." Mikey ducks a swing and leaps away. Raph soon catches up.

He goes at Mikey, ready to finish him off right then. Mike is soon laying on the ground in front of him, bleeding from multiple wounds. Raph glares down as Mikey looks up at him, complete pain evident in his eyes. Raph raises his sai.

Lee looks at the scene in front of her. The exact image from her dream. She pushes herself up. _This one WILL NOT come true._ She runs as fast as she can toward the two, planting herself firmly between the demon Raph and her Mikey.

Without a single thought, Raph plunges his sai down. It locks with Lee's yet again. She is pushed backwards. It takes all of her strength to keep from doubling over backwards. Mikey helps her.

When Lee feels Mikey's hand on her back, holding her up, new strength comes. She pushes up. Her eyes lock with his yet again. _Let's try this again._ She starts to reach out with her mind. Trying desperately to see what's going on in his head.

Suddenly, she makes a breakthrough. A wave of darkness washes over her mind. It overwelms her. She gets no thoughts, but she gets vibes. Feelings. He is in there. She feels him, trying to break through the wall of darkness, desperate to stop the one trying to kill her. The feeling of his presence gives her new strength. But in turn, she isn't paying attention. She is pushed down again.

Her concentration gone, she goes to trying to pull her Raph out of his black wall. She pushes the body of the darkness in her Raph back. The movement is returned. She gasps as the sai touches her right above her heart. She is pushed farther down to Mikey.

"Raph. I _know_ you're there. C'mon. Fight your way out. You can do it. This may sound corny, but I believe in you. C'mon." She pushes up.

"It's too late. Nice try though," the darkness snarls at her. He then shoves down.

Lee cries out as the first inch of the sai goes down into her chest, right above her heart. Her arms shake as she pushes against his pressure. She gets nowhere. If anything, he pushes farther. She grits her teeth.

"Just give up. The pain will end." The fire burns into Lee as he grins at her pain.

"I'm not giving up. If I give up, I've given up on my Raph. He won't let you kill me. I know it."

He shoves the sai deeper. She cries out as he grins, but Lee sees the fire in his eyes falter. Lee grins at him. His grin fades. "What are you smiling about?"

"He's fighting back. I can see it."

This gets the reaction she wants. He pulls the sai out and he swings his fist. Gasping from the pain in her chest, she can't duck fast enough. She hit's the ground rolling, ready to fight back at any minute.

She is looking up at him as he stands over her, rubbing her jaw. _If he comes back to us, and he sees all this, he'll go insane._ She doesn't move as he picks up one of Leo's katanas. She watches as he raises it above her.

Suddenly Mikey is in front of her. "Mikey! No!" She's too late. She watches in horror as Mikey falls to her feet and the darkness pulls the blade from his shoulder. She takes Mikey into her arms.

"It's okay Lee," Mikey breathes.

"No, Mikey. It's not okay." She holds back tears. "We'll get you home. I'll get our Raph back somehow. Then we can take you home." She can't say anymore. Raph pummels her. They roll together, until Raph kicks her off of him.

"You are so stupid." He comes at her.

Lee freezes at the sentence. It wasn't _their_ sentence, but it was close. _He's fighting back. Come on Raph. Come back to me._ "So I've been told before," she replies to the darkness coming towards her.

She bends back and watches as the katana swipes over her face. She comes back up to face him. She begins to fight back. He had hurt Mikey and Leo. She has to take him out before Don wakes up. _It's time to end this. I'm sorry Raph._

She comes at him, and surprises him with her force. They spin, flip, and fight together, moving throughout the room in a fast pace. Knowing Raph's moves makes it easier for Lee to judge what's coming. Evens up the score some. Lee dodges every swipe toward her. At one point she gets a hit to Raph's arm. _I'm sorry Raph._ This infuriates the darkness. He comes toward her. Harder this time.

Lee eventually gets another swipe to his other arm. She gets a kick to his face, using the momentum to flip over backwards in the process in a cartwheel like motion, and as she lands on her empty hand, swipes her sai across the back of his leg with her other one, eventually turning back up to her feet. _I'm so, so sorry._

She comes back up as he falls to his knees. She kicks him in the chest and he rolls a few feet. She walks up to him, picking up Leo's other katana and the one Raph had dropped. She has the two blades crossed in front of his neck when he looks up at her. "You will not hurt us again. As long as it takes. I will fight you until my Raph comes back to us. You _WILL NOT _win."

He grins up at her. "He cannot win. _You_ cannot win. I am too strong. The only way to stop me is to kill me." He laughs at her face. "And I know you won't do that. I can _see_ that you won't do that. You're not strong enough."

Lee finds herself flying through the air as her breath is kicked out of her. She hits the wall and falls. Katanas gone, she pushes herself to her hands and knees, gasping to bring in the air she desperately needs to stay in the game. To keep fighting.

_He's right. He knows I won't kill him. I… I can't. But if I don't… he'll kill Mikey. And Don and Leo._ She gets to her hands and knees, picking up her sai that's laying on the ground next to her. She looks up to the darkness as he walks toward her.

"Are you ready to die? You can either kill me, or die. It's your choice. But whatever you choose, you cannot win."

Lee's eyes overflow with tears. She makes her decision.

* * *

**I haven't started chapter 8 yet. it may take a few days because things are gonna be a little busy this weekend. i have to re-install stuff on my computer and other stuff so it may be a little while before i can write more. sorry for the little cliff hanger.**


	8. Chapter 8

**again. kinda busy. stupid computer in my room is ruined. the disk for windows 2000 didn't load right. i can't get on it at all. I'm just glad I have all of my stories on two other computers and my flashdrive. anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Ch. 8**

She slowly stands up. "Raph would want me to kill you. He would want me to save his family. And myself. But, I can't do it." She sees the fire in his eyes falter again, but it doesn't give her hope. That's all it will do. Falter. Nothing more. Her Raph is securely held back by a wall of blackness. A wall that will not crumble.

"So, what are you going to do?" He grins at her, sais in his hands, ready to kill her as soon as she says the word.

"I'm not giving up. As long as there is breath in me…" She walks toward him. "… I will fight against you." She stops a few feet away from him. "I want my whole family. Not just three. You cannot take him away from me." She sees the fire falter for longer than usual this time. She still doesn't let herself hope.

He comes at her. They restart their fight across the room, getting strikes against each other, most of them on Lee. When they lock blades, he leans down on her. "That scar on your eye is beautiful. It gives you a dark look to yourself." He shoves her away.

She rolls to her feet. "Thank you. I'm actually pretty proud of that one." She goes at him again. This time, there's someone at her side. "Leo!"

"Hey. You looked like you needed some help." He had recovered his weapons. Now he and Lee go at the dark Raph again and again. They gang up on him and push him to a corner.

He twists in the air, kicking Lee and Leo back, slicing through Lee's shirt with his sai. Lee gets away with a long cut across her stomach. She puts her arm across it as she hits the ground, leaning over in pain. She clenches her teeth against the pain and stands up, going to help Leo.

She is headed their way, when she sees the darkness shove Leo back. "No!" She watches in horror as he trips over Don and tries to catch his balance. The dark Raph gets a perfect shot. He takes it.

"Leo!" She runs to them, kicking Raph back easily in her anger. She pulls him into her arms. "Leo! C'mon Leo. Stay with me. Stay with me Leo." Her heart brakes as the dark Raph laughs. She watches Leo's eyes close as he clenches his teeth. "Leo. No please."

"Lee. You can do it. Bring Raph… back."

"Leo! _Dangitt_ Leo! Don't leave me! Don't you _freakin' DARE_ leave me!" Her eyes flow over with tears. Leo doesn't open his eyes. She lays him down. "That's it." She stands up, facing the darkness. "It's time for you to go." She goes after him.

"You ready to kill me yet?"

Lee looks into his eyes as she goes for him. "No. I'm working up to it."

He looks at her confused as they spin around to block each other. "Working up to it? Why don't you just do it?"

"Because. It takes all anger and no love to kill the one I would rather kill myself than hurt." She leaps over him and turns to face him. "I can't do it when I'm myself." She spins around again blocking another strike and kicking him back. She faces him as he turns back to her.

The darkness turns to a new person. He looks into eyes so dark, you could almost call them black. He is backed up. "You will never beat me." He starts to push back. He gets nowhere.

"Yeah?" Her black eyes swallow up the flames.

They keep fighting. Neither of them get anywhere. Suddenly, Lee gets a kick into Raph's chest. He flips over backwards and she has time to get a shot to his arm. Her sai goes into it. The darkness cries out.

She leans down over him. "Ready to give up yet." Her voice is different now. It has begun to sound hollow. Yet with the thought of killing, there is the sound of hate. Anger. She sounds intent on killing.

The eyes in the figure in front of her change. The red fades. They become brown. For a whole five seconds. Then they return back to normal. "No."

Then Lee realizes something. Her eyes go back to a dark gray as she starts to think of a plan. She remembers how Raph would always become stronger when something bad had happened to her.

She gets an idea. But it's going to take a lot of concentration to pull it off. When the darkness shoves her back, she moves just slow enough so that he has time to get a good strike to her stomach. She watches the blade move as she does, timing her movement just right. She cries out as it hits its mark.

"Lee!" She hears Mikey cry out as she falls to her knees. She moves her other hand to her stomach, covering the one already there. She falls to her side.

Suddenly, the darkness backs away, the sai still in Lee's stomach. Lee lifts her head and watches as it falls to its knees and drops it's other sai. She grins as it yells and the sai from her stomach drops to the ground. The yell turns to the one she knows. It becomes her Raph's yell. She smiles as she hears her Raph's voice.

"How dare you hurt my family. My Leo. My Mikey. My Donnie. My girl." The injuries of the darkness fade and the wounds heal as the darkness leaves. He becomes unscathed. It's as though he had never fought.

Lee's eyes become gray with hope as the body of her Raph stands up. _Is my Raph back? Is he in there?_ Suddenly, he falls to his knees again. He begins to throw up. Lee turns away as he throws up a red liquid. She cringes as she hears him gag again and again. She turns back to him when he stops.

He takes deep breaths as he turns to look at her. Lee meets the eyes she loves so much. Golden brown ones gaze into her now blue ones as he stands up. "Raph?"

He runs to her. He takes her into his arms and holds her. "Yes. Yes Lee. It's me. I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry." He holds her back to look for the gash he gave her. He looks up at her face when he doesn't see one. Only the cut from earlier.

Lee smiles up at him. She wraps her arms around his neck as he stands her up, his arms tightly holding her to him. "I knew that if you thought it had hurt me, you'd be able to defeat it." She smiles up at him. "I knew you were stronger than him. You just had to find that out."

Raph looks down at her amazed. "How did you make it look like I really stabbed you? I thought I had killed you."

Lee's smile fades. "_You_ didn't do anything. It was that… stuff. Got it? _You_ did nothing." She puts her hand to his mouth to quiet him as he tries to object. "Anyway, I had to stop it with something so that it felt like it hit." She smiles an apologetic smile as she shows him her other hand, covered in blood. A gash so deep, bone is almost showing across her palm and another over her fingers where they had curled around the blade.

"Oh Lee," he breathes. He takes her hand in his, gently holding it. His jaw clenches as he sees bone. He looks into her eyes as he lets go and wraps his arms around her. He leans down so that their foreheads are touching, calming himself. "I am _so_ sorry." His voice comes out strained.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do it." She gives him a short kiss. "We'll talk later. Just help me with the guys." She turns to Leo. Her smile fades. "Oh no." She kneels next to him. "Leo?" She gets no reply. "Oh Leo." She takes his head in her hands.

"Leo? Leo I'm so sorry." Raph kneels down next to him.

Lee turns to him. "Get Mikey home. See if you can wake up Don. I'll take care of Leo." She pushes Raph away.

"How? Lee, you can't do…"

"Raph just go. Help Mikey."

He goes to Mikey. "Hey. Mikey… I'm…"

"No Raph. It's okay." He hugs Raph as he's helped up.

Raph pulls away. "Let's get you home." He picks him up and walks toward the door. He stops as he passes Don. "Donnie?" He gets no reply. He sets Mikey down and goes to him. "Hey. Donnie boy." He puts a hand to his head. "You okay?" No reply.

"He's out cold Raph. He hit his head pretty hard."

Raph turns back to Mikey and sighs. "This is going to be hard to live with."

"Raph. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault," Mikey says as Raph picks him up.

Raph only sighs as he walks toward home.

"So. You _were _able to beat the darkness," a voice coos from the shadows.

***

Lee watches as Raph leaves the room. She turns to Leo. _Okay. Let's see if I can really do this._ She lays him down and puts her hand to his chest. She reaches out with her mind to find his silent heart. She starts to pull all of her love, life, and strength together. _Let's do this._

***

"You." Raph sets Mikey down. "How dare you come back."

"I came to see if you did your job. Apparently not. I guess I underestimated your love for the girl. And your family."

"I'll say." Raph steps toward the figure. "If I were you, I'd leave."

"Oh I'm staying. I am a darkness you cannot defeat. Your girl was meant to kill me. Her and your entire family. But if I get rid of you and him…" he nods toward Mikey, "… then her grief will be so strong, that I'll be able to kill her easily."

"You lied to me. You said I would never hurt my family again."

The figure chuckles. "I didn't lie. I said you'd never hurt them again. _After_ the problem was taken care of."

Raph charges. The dark figure dodges him. He tries to lunge for a direct target a few more times, always ending up a few feet away from the robed figure. Then he gets it. _It's a game. He knows I go for the direct hit. It's a game of dodge ball. I have to change the rules if I want to win. _

He lunges again. This time, he throws his sai. The shadow, dodging Raph's lunge, doesn't look for another missile coming at him. He moves right into the path of the sai, not realizing it until it hits its target.

Raph smiles victoriously as the shadow cries out. He goes at him again and again before the figure makes no more sound. It falls to the ground and disappears.

"Dude. It's gone," Mikey whispers form the sidelines.

Raph turns to him. "It definitely wasn't from this world."

"Dude." That's all Mikey can say as Raph goes to pick him up. He lifts him into his arms. Then they hear Lee yell.

"Lee," he breathes. Raph looks to Mikey and after a curt nod from him, runs back to the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**i had to redo Things Left Unsaid and i started redoing Honestly. i had to edit this chapter a lot. i had a lot of ideas. this is how it's gonna be until i get a better idea. i let it sit for two days after i wrote it and must have edited it at least 10 times, changing what happens. anyway, here it is.**

**Ch. 9**

Lee jumps as a light flashes. She turns to a beautiful woman in a white dress. "Who are you and what do you want?"

They lady smiles. "I am Nirona and I have come from a planet far from yours. I cam here 19 years ago to give you your abilities. When you were a year old, our leader told me you were the one. You were the one to protect the turtles. We knew you would meet them and that you would befriend them. It was foreseen."

Lee turns to face her. "But… why me?"

"Because it was seen that you would have a big heart. You were the perfect choice. You were given some telepathy, and as you have probably dreamed, some ability to pass life to another person."

Lee looks at Leo. "So I _can_?"

"Let me explain a few more things." Lee nods and she continues. "It was _not_ foreseen that you would fall in love with one of them. Love is a powerful thing. It is not something you can know is going to happen. We also didn't expect a human to be able to love a turtle. But as I said, love is not something you can predict. Or control."

"Is it bad that I love him?"

"No, but it has changed the path of many things. However, it has all turned out well. You still completed your task and purpose. The darkness is defeated. The one you love is taking care of that right now."

Lee smiles to herself. But it doesn't last long. Her smile goes away. "Now about the passing life thing." She looks down at Leo. "Can I save him?"

The woman's face falls. "No. You are not strong enough. If he was less hurt, maybe. But not now. You would die. Only a few in our lands are able to bring life back into a body without taking their own as well."

Lee's eyes water. "So there is no way… to save him?"

"There is one way, but you will still die. I can help you. I could pass life into him through you. He will live. You… will die."

"Don't do it Lee."

Lee turns to Don. "Donnie!"

"Ouch. Don't yell please." He gets up and walks over to them holding his head. He kneels next to her. "Leo wouldn't want you to do this."

Lee turns to the woman. "I want to save him."

The woman nods and Don sighs. Then she walks over to Lee. "It will cause you great pain. More than you've ever experienced."

Lee nods. "I know," she murmurs. She turns to Don. "Tell Raph, Mikey, and… Leo I love them." She hugs him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He doesn't let go for a while.

Lee smiles as he steps away. She turns to the woman. She nods and puts her hand back on Leo's chest. _I love you Mikey. I love you Raph. Please understand._

Everything fades away as Lee starts to connect with Leo. She feels a hand on her back, and a wave goes through her body.

***

Don watches sadly as Lee grits her teeth. He looks to Leo. He watches in awe as wounds start to heal before his eyes. He looks back to Lee. He cringes as she cries out. When he sees tears on her face, he looks away, knowing he would run to her if he watched any longer.

He wants to run to her. He knows he can't do that right now. It could mess things up. He flinches as she cries out again. This time it doesn't stop. He knows it's near the end. _We love you Lee._

_***_

Raph skids to a stop at the doorway of the room as Lee cries out again. This time though, it doesn't stop. He is frozen to his spot by the sound. He doesn't know what to do. So many questions run through his head. _Who is **she**? What's Lee doing? Why is she hurting so much?_ Then he knows the answer. _NO! You've got to be freakin' kidding me! She isn't! She better not be. She is. _

***

Suddenly, all of the pain ends. Lee has the satisfaction of hearing Leo's heartbeat, and seeing him open his eyes before everything goes black.

***

"Leo!" Mikey calls out as Raph runs up, sets him next to Don, and runs to her and Leo. "Lee!"

"Leo!" Don cries. He helps Mikey up and they walk to him. They get to him as he sits up. "You okay Leo?"

He looks at them. "Yeah. But… how?" Then he sees Raph pulling Lee into his arms. "She didn't."

Mikey nods as he watches Raph put a hand to Lee's face and rub the bruise on her chin. The one he had given her.

Don turns to the woman. "Is there any way to bring her back?"

The woman looks at him sadly. "I am sorry." She looks to Lee and Raph. "But she has completed her purpose. She has kept you all alive until after this huge crisis. Helping you through everything thrown your way. You will be able to protect many people from many more dangers now."

"Completed her purpose," Raph growls. They turn to him. "All anyone ever wants… especially her, is normal friends, normal relationships, normal dreams… a normal life. But Lee couldn't have that. She suffered through dreams that scared her to death to save us. She pushed herself to be stronger… better… to help us." He doesn't take his eyes off of Lee, but Leo notices tears running down his face.

Raph continues. "She has done all she can for us, and you say there is no way to help her. The one time she needs our help this much." His head falls. His forehead touches hers. He remembers the time in the dojo, the day after Lee had told him she loved him. The day they had kissed for the first time.

"I am so sorry. Really I am. But there is a legend. It says that if someone gives their life to another, that they will be given new life. Though _only_ if they have something great to live for."

Don looks up at her. "What about us? She loves us all unconditionally. And we love her the same in return. We can't go on without her." He looks to Raph, watching him cry with Lee in his arms. "Is there not greater reason than the love between those two?" He looks back up to her.

She looks down at him. "You really need her that much?"

Don, Leo, and Mikey all nod. "She's everything to us." He looks to Raph. "She's _life_ to him."

They see her think a moment. "_He_ may be enough," she murmurs. Then she walks over to Raph and Lee. She puts a hand to Raph's shoulder as she kneels beside them. "Your love for her is great, is it not?"

He doesn't lift his head or take his eyes off of Lee. "Not enough to save her," he mumbles. His arms tighten automatically.

Nirona puts her other hand to Lee's head. She speaks a few words in a language they could not understand. Then she stands up, smiling. "Your love for her is stronger than you think."

Raph looks up to her, breaking off his gaze on Lee for the first time. He takes in her smile and starts to get a feeling of hope. Then he feels her move in his arms. _It can't be._ He looks down to her.

The eyes that meet his are so crystal blue, it almost gives him a heart attack. New tears spring to his eyes when she smiles up at him. He pulls her into a hug and won't let go. He can only repeat her name over and over again.

Everyone surrounds them. They all hug Lee. Raph hugs Leo, looking him in the eyes. "I'm glad yer okay Leo."

He smiles back. "I know. It's okay Raph. You knew I was okay. You went to check on her. It's fine. I love you too."

Raph frowns. "I didn't say that."

Leo smiles. "But you meant it."

Raph just growls and turns to Lee, Leo laughing behind him. Lee is in his arms as soon as she is released from Don's. He swings her around, loving the feeling of her arms around his neck. A feeling he thought he would never feel again. He sets her down. He looks at her, seeing all of the marks he had given her gone. Healed by his love. That gives him great relief.

Lee pulls him into a kiss as soon as her feet touch the ground. She loves the feeling of his arms around her waist. She presses herself closer when he tries to pull away. When they separate, Raph lays his head on hers.

He looks to Nirona. "Thank you."

She smiles at him. "You are so welcome." She looks at the way he holds her. She looks at the ties between the two. Her smile gets wider. "There is no way this is going to happen. But it is a warning I have to give. The day your love for her dies, is the day she dies. She will die of age or injury, but if your love for her dies, she will die before then."

"Never. I will love her forever." He looks down to her. "I will love you forever."

Lee smiles up at him. "I know."

They kiss as Nirona smiles. She looks to all of them, who in turn give her a smile. "You all truly love each other. I will watch over you." Then she fades away.

* * *

**no. it's not over quite yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

******After suffering about a week of writers block, i decided to start writing the "He's Like..." pages. I've been slowly working on finishing this too because i've already started on the next one. yeah i know. Another? well... let's just say it's a little different from the others. That's all i'm saying.**

**Anyway, one more chapter after this. **

* * *

**Ch. 10**

He sighs. "Yer gonna give me a heart attack one a these days."

Lee smiles. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful."

"Yeah right. Yer as bad as Casey."

"I can stand pain."

Raph rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Physical pain. Your heart isn't so immune." He sits down next to her, putting an arm around her.

She lays her head against his shoulder. "It's all good now," she answers, showing him the 5 inch long cut up her arm. "Don's got it stitched up good."

He sighs. "You changed the subject."

She knows what he was headed for. Why she wouldn't kill him. Why she kept fighting. Because he knows she would rather die than watch him die. "Well, I could say the same for you. You beat yourself up any time you even remotely hurt me. No matter how small. You freak out."

He chuckles. "I try to _protect_ you. So when I hurt you _myself_… I just hate myself for it."

"Well you shouldn't. Just admit it. You're just a big softie." She smiles up at him as he scowls at her.

"No." Then he grins softly. "Only for you." He lays down, pulling her with him. "Now it's time to go to sleep."

Lee sighs. "I'm not tired."

He pulls her closer, tightening his arms around her. "Yeah ya are. Just relax."

Lee sighs drastically as she leans her forehead against his chest. She listens to his breathing as she closes her eyes. She scoots up more and Raph pulls her up so that her head is in the crook of his neck. She sighs again, this time in content.

"It's okay love, I'm here."

***

Raph goes upstairs, the sounds of Mike and Lee playing Force Unleashed or somethin' behind him as he walks down the hall to Don's room.

"I shall prevail!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Is not!"

"Fine. Then I get to say, 'You'll never beat me! The force is strong against you!'"

"It can't be against you when you're a Jedi!"

"Can too!"

Raph rolls his eyes as he nears Don's room and the voices fade.

The door is open, so he puts his arm against the doorframe and leans against it. He watches Don working on… whatever that is. He shakes his head as he grins. He's about to talk when something sparks. Don pushes back his chair, shaking his hand, and starts grumbling to himself.

"Havin' trouble?" He grins wider when Don turns around, surprised.

"Oh. Hey." He looks at his hand and shakes it some more. "Kinda." He looks back to Raph. "You need anything?"

Raph shrugs. "Not really. Jus' wonderin' a few things."

"Sure Raph. Come in." He moves his chair closer to the bed as Raph sits down, leaning against the wall. "So. What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong. I was jus' wonderin' why you didn't use the healer yesterday instead of stitchin' her up."

He nods, grinning. "That would have been less painful for both of us, but I don't' want to overdo it. Using it too much could do what any medicine could do after being used too much. Become ineffective. The one taking it themselves could become immune to it after a while. And since we use it in such high doses, it's even more likely, sooner."

Raph nods. "I see that. But also, if it heals, why does Lee still have scars from other stuff?"

"It only heals open wounds."

"Ah. Gotchya." He frowns. "I guess that makes sense."

Don smiles. "Anything else?"

"Yeah."

They both turn to Lee, who's standing in the doorway. "Hey. What's your question?" Don asks.

Lee sits down on the bed next to Raph. "I've been wondering this for the past two days. How did Raph get infected with the darkness?"

Don leans back in his chair. "That is actually very interesting. I noticed a change in his blood after the fight that almost killed him. With the sword in his shoulder."

"That long ago?"

"Yeah. A few months before the effects started showing last week. That sword that was imbedded in his shoulder must have had the… darkness on it."

Lee cuts in. "But I still don't understand. A few _months_ later? How does that work? It doesn't make sense."

Don smiles. "Raph was always happy with you around. And no fights with Leo for that record time kept anger away also."

Lee tilts her head in confusion. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

He chuckles. "It was stimulated by anger."

"So whenever I got mad…" Raph starts.

"It got closer and closer to taking control," Lee answers.

"Exactly. It was making its circuit. It started with emotions. To make it easier to get mad. And as that happened, it made it's way towards your brain."

"So when _He_ tricked me, all it needed was a little push." Raph shakes his head.

Don nods.

Then Raph frowns. "But that means…" he trails off.

"That it was planned," Don finishes for him nodding.

"That makes sense," Lee puts in. "Nirona said that we 'were meant to defeat him'. So maybe he knew that. He threw off their timeline it sounded like. Because they knew it was going to happen. But when he somehow found out, he made it happen sooner by trying to stop it."

"So he would have met us someday," Don muses.

"Apparently."

"So… where are they from?" Raph asks.

Don shrugs. "I don't know. Another planet? Another solar system maybe? I'll never know that one."

"Huh." Lee looks to Raph. "You feel better now, knowing that it really _was_ that stuff messing up your head, that you couldn't help it, and that it wasn't your fault?"

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Alright. I feel a little less guilty."

"You shouldn't feel guilty at all," Don says glaring at him.

Lee points to him in exasperation. "I _tried _telling him!"

Don chuckles as Raph rolls his eyes and sighs. He suddenly grabs Lee and slings her over his shoulder. "See ya later Don," he calls, Lee yelling at him the entire time.

"See ya," Don replies, trying not to laugh at Lee's commands to 'be put down or die'. _Some things will never change_ he thinks to himself as he gets back to work.

***

"Hey."

Lee turns to Leo. "Hey." She continues going through her moves.

He watches her, choosing his words. He sighs. "I… I think you and Raph should… learn to be apart from each other."

Lee freezes. She turns to him. "What?"

"Not for long," he quickly adds. "Just… maybe an hour? Then eventually going a little more. Only as much as 7 hours."

She frowns. "But… why?"

Leo sighs. "I… I just think that you guys should learn to… function without each other. You never leave each other's sides. I just don't think that that's good for you guys. What would happen if one of you had to go away for a while?"

Lee sighs. Walking over to him, she thinks it through. When she stops in front of him, she has a determined look in her eye. Leo's sure she's going to deny it. "An hour. That's it for now. Got it?"

He grins. "That's all I'm asking."

Lee nods. "Alright."

"Tomorrow?"

She sighs. "Tomorrow then."

Then she walks away. But Leo sees something different in her stature. He knows it's been happening over the past year or so, but it seems to have changed drastically in the past few days. She's gotten stiffer. As if she were hard and uncaring. But she's not. And that's what worries Leo. Whatever's going on, he hopes it's not going to hurt her more than everything else already has.

He follows her out of the dojo, but stopping in the living room to watch her ascend the stairs. He sees the hardness slightly dissipate when Don walks by and she smiles at him as he lightly runs his hand over her head. She smacks his arm before fixing her hair and walking out of sight, laughing a little. But he's still unsure.

"What's up Leo?"

He turns to Don. Should he tell him? No. He doesn't need to worry. "Nothing. I was just telling Lee that she and Raph should learn to live without each other."

"Ah. And how did that go?"

He grins. "She agrees."

Don chuckles. "She's been more agreeable lately, hasn't she?"

Leo grins. "She's still tired. She'll be back to herself in no time."

"Great," Don replies somewhat sarcastically but also somewhat serious.

They both know Lee still has the question in her mind. Would she have killed him? Would she have let them die by letting him live? They can tell she's scared by the outcomes she thinks of. They hope this whole thing blows over soon. Because they don't like to see her like this.

As Don gets himself a cup of coffee, Leo sits on the couch, relaxing some. When Don comes over with tea, he grins up at him before taking the cup and leaning back even more. "Thanks."

Don sits down next to him. "No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You seem to be a little preoccupied."

He thinks about it. "I am a little. I just can't wait till this whole event blows over and Lee gets back to her old self."

Don nods. "Yeah. She'll be okay."

Leo doesn't comment back. Just nods. But inside, he still isn't completely at ease. _I hope so Donnie. I sure hope so._


	11. Chapter 11

**The best ending i could come up with. I've already started on the next story. whether you like this one or not, i'm still goin. i just want to empty out my head of all the ideas i have. this one's done now.**

**Ch. 10**

"Mikey!" Lee jumps over the couch, chasing Mikey into the dojo. "Give my back my necklace! Mikey!"

"Ha ha! Gotta get to me first!" He runs around the room a few times, dodging Lee. He gets past her and runs back to the other room, barely dodging Don.

Lee runs into him. "Sorry Don!" she yells as she chases after Mikey. "Mikey! Give it back!" Everywhere Mikey goes, she follows. She runs toward him, cornering him behind the couch. She crouches behind the couch, keeping him in her sight in case he decided to take off. He looks at her confused. Suddenly, she leaps, tackling him to the ground. She grabs her necklace. "Thank you." She throws it around her neck and crosses his arms on his chest.

Mikey laughs under her. "Very good." He catches his breath.

Lee smiles down at him. "Thanks." She rests her head on her arms. "Not just for that. For everything. You always know how to distract me."

He smiles back up at her. "No problem dude. You are always so tense when Raph leaves. You need to loosen up."

"Yeah. I know. But I can't help but worry." She turns her head to the door when she hears a sound. She jumps to her feet and runs to Raph.

"Ow!" Mikey cries out as Lee leaps off of him.

"Raph!" She jumps into his open arms. She sighs in content as he sets her down after swinging her around.

"Hey babe." He gives an inquisitive look to Mikey as he stands up.

He grins back. "Hey Raph."

Raph rolls his eyes. "What'dya take this time Mikey?" he asks as he puts his arm around Lee and walks to the couch.

Mikey laughs. "I stole her necklace. She looked too worried for her own good. She needed to be distracted. It worked."

Raph grins down at Lee. "Was he bothering you?" He looks meaningfully to Mikey, hinting at what he was suggesting.

Lee laughs. "No. It's fine."

He turns back to Lee. "You sure? I could go after him if you want." His grin gets bigger as he sees Mikey tense out of the corner of his eye.

"No. Leave him be. C'mon." She pulls him down to the couch.

"Thanks Lee!" Mikey cries as he escapes upstairs, running as if she would change her mind at any moment.

Lee laughs as Raph takes her into his arms. "You ruin all my fun," he says.

"I'm sorry."

Raph laughs. It's quiet for a moment before he remembers what Mikey had said. He lays his head on Lee's. "You know you don't need to worry all the time."

She sighs. "I know. I just… can't help it." She looks up at him. "Now I understand your worry."

"Yeah." His arms encircle her.

"What's wrong Raph? You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just… it's just as bad for me up there ya know. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong down here." He kisses Lee's forehead as she pushes herself closer to him.

"I think Leo's right though. We need to learn to live apart…. for at least a few hours," Lee corrects quickly.

"No more than that," Raph agrees.

They both laugh. Lee turns her head up so that he could kiss her. Then Raph gets a thought. Out of nowhere. Out of curiosity, he asks the question. "Do you ever wonder if you'd be happier with a human? Someone like you?"

Lee looks up at him. "No. Of course not. That's just like me asking you if you'd be happier with a girl turtle."

"Of course not," he answers smiling. "I'm sorry. It was just a thought."

Lee leans back against him. "I know. I get those too."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He's interested in this.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well… this is a new one. Recent."

"Okay."

"After what Nirona said… I'm wondering if I was supposed to fall in love with you. Whether I was supposed to or not, it happened, but I wonder. Ya know?" She looks up at him again.

"Yeah." He thinks a minute. "That's a good one. Compared to some of mine."

"Oh yeah? What's one of yours?"

"Hey guys."

Raph turns to him. "Hey Leo."

Leo grins. "So, you survived the hour apart? I'm actually surprised."

Raph only glares. Lee is the one who acts. She picks her sai up off the table in front of her and throws it. Raph looks at her surprised.

Leo jumps back as the sai hits the counter barely a centimeter away from his hand. He spins around. "Raph!"

Raph holds up his hands innocently and points to Lee with one of them. Leo looks to her. She looks up at him innocently. Then she smiles. "Hi."

Leo looks to Raph with his mouth open. "You're rubbing off on her."

Raph grins at him. "I know. But that's what makes her my girl."

Leo sighs. Raph and Lee laugh. As Leo leaves the lair, Lee turns to Raph. "What was one of your thoughts?"

Raph looks down at her confused. Then he remembers. "Oh. Well… one day I was remembering when I met you. You were mad at the world and missed your parents."

"Yeah. What about that?" Lee leans against him as he thinks.

"I've wondered before, that if you could go back in time, would you save your parents?" He looks down at her questioningly.

Lee answers immediately. "No. Because then I never would have met you. Any of you guys really. I went through the rain, to get to the sun. I love my life exactly how it is right now."

Raph smiles down at her. "And thanks to you, our life is still in tact."

Lee looks up at him. "You know Raph, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead now."

"What do you mean? _I'm_ the one who almost killed you."

"If you hadn't pushed back the darkness, I would be dead right now. I wouldn't have been able to kill you. Even if I had, I would have killed myself afterwards. I'd never be able to live, knowing I killed you. Whether or not it saved the others."

"How?"

"I don't know. Use your imagination. Wait. On second thought, don't."

"Yeah. That is not something you want me to imagine. But that's not what I meant. I mean… how would you have been able to do that when Don, Mikey, and Leo were still around?"

Lee looks up at him. "I would only be thinking of what I did to you."

Raph sighs and hugs her. "I love you. No matter what. Always remember that."

Lee smiles. "Yeah. Especially if you want me to stay alive."

Raph scowls at her. "That is not something to smile about."

"But I don't have to worry. Right?"

His scowl fades. He smiles. "Right. Even if you love someone else. I will always love you."

"Never gonna happen," Lee replies.

Raph thinks to himself. _You never know. You never know._

Suddenly, Leo comes running through the front door. "Guys!"

Raph jumps up, followed by Lee. "What is it Leo?" he asks.

Mikey and Don come down from upstairs.

"The purple dragons are causing trouble. I figured you guys would want to help. Or as you say it… have some fun." He miles at Raph.

"Cool! I'm in." He turns to Lee. Who isn't there. "Lee?"

"I'm in!" Lee jumps down the stairs. She has all of her things. Her necklace hangs from her neck and Raph smiles as she puts it under her shirt. He knows she's doing it mostly to protect her ring.

Don and Mikey grab their things. Lee is by the door. "Are you coming or not?"

Raph smiles as they file in behind her. "That's my girl."

Lee quickly kisses him before they take off. "You know it."

He smiles to himself as they make their way through the sewers. He vaults her up to the streets, then up to the roof. They let Leo lead and they follow over the rooftops. One shadow is seen running ahead, another two follow.

The last pair is different. A small shadow, runs beside a big shadow, after the other three. They run side by side, leaping over the alleyways together, disappearing into the distance as they follow the others.

* * *

**Any overall reviews of the story would be awesome. first chapter of next one could be up today.**


End file.
